Usuario discusión:Alvarodarkray
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Dialgapedia Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Dialga palkia (Discusión) 15:52 3 dic 2009 Hola friend Puess, te iba a decir que te pasaras por votar en mis concursos; ¿quién ganaría? y registrarte en el club pokeamigos. Espero que lo pases bien en esta wiki --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 19:36 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Holas hola amigo, te iba a decir que si aceptas formar parte de mi pokenovela --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos--What happened? 22:21 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Ey Vota en ¿Quén ganaría? Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos Reformas Shiny Quisiera poner tu equipo en tu página de usuario ¿Puedo? --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 13:03 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Listo Tu equipo del Platino.... Bueno pibe,, xaooooo. Shiny. Oye Gracias por votarme en usuario del mes. El administrador y burócrata I.E Pokémon me dijo que sería administrador quizás si fuera elegido como usuario del mes. Tu amigo Shiny --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 19:19 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Se me olvidó decirte que tengo interés en hacer la guía de pokemon OC y PA contigo --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 19:23 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Error Se ve que editamos a la vez los dos la página. Estaría mejor que los nombres de las ciudades estarían en castellano, y no en inglés xD. CON TU PERMISO, LO VOY A GENERALIZAR UN POCO. Atentamente --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 14:39 9 dic 2009 (UTC) Guía de pokémon oro corazón y plata alma KAMON , Es como se tratará al rival durante el transcurso de la guía,,, es para no poner por ejemplo "rival aparecerá" Queda mal ¿Entiendes? --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 13:45 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Para poner una tabla, busca donde se colocan las imágenes (en la nueva barra de herramientas,) entonces, al lado del boton que sirve par insertar vídeo, ehí estará el botón tabla. Bueno, chao --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 15:25 10 dic 2009 (UTC) :Gracias por tu trabajo en la Guía de Pokémon Oro Corazón y Plata Alma. --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 16:08 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Tranquilo, no pasa nada tu mismo puedes corregirlo --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 14:52 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Lo que te pasa a tí con las tablas es que solo se te cargará la barra de herramientas vieja... --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 15:25 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye, pero no hagas faltas de ortografía en la guía --Pokemon shiny 16:30 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Google Chrome ¡Jajajaja! Así que era eso, bueno, si te interesa te puedo dejar un corrector bueno (aunque hay que pagar 5€ para la instalación) bueno, si te interesa dímelo. Saludos --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 14:49 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Concurso A ti te va... ¡Metagross! --*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 19:13 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Ah perdón Es que me fui del Chat... --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 19:25 12 dic 2009 (UTC) PD:Muchas gracias por tus ediciones en Dialgapedia ¿Y esa imagen nueva del avatar? --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 19:53 12 dic 2009 (UTC) que chula-- Anda, ahora la quitaste,, Parecía una foto tuya de supuestamente haciendo la comunión... x3, bah, déjalo y ven al chat... --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 19:56 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias: -_-´ Gracias Alvaro por el link para descargarme el HG o SS, ya gané a Morti y mi equipo es Haunter y Quilava al nivel 29 cada uno. --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 13:57 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye,rellena un poco más los artículos, ¿no? Y no te preocupes xD, yo a veces me quedo solo en el chat, por cierto, guay el nuevo avatar, bueno hasta otra. --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 20:58 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Pues no entiendo, aunque a veces me dedico a realizar cambios de perfección absoluta tales como puntos y comas, pero de lo tuyo ni idea, tu tranqui que sabes que te ayudaré en tus artículos. --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 13:59 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Para artículos sobre pokémon como Darkrai, utiliza el formato de wikidex, pero con palabras distintas y viceversa con tablas de movimientos --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 14:01 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Pues.... Francamente no sé... De todas formas en discusiones se me carga el viejo...Consulta a algún administrador --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 15:26 16 dic 2009 (UTC) No te creas, eso será porque estarán de exámenes u otras cosas parecidas, además en Venezuela, de dónde es Dialga Palkia por ejemplo será por la noche cuando aquí es por la tarde --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 15:28 16 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Entiendes? Tranquilo porque trabajas mucho aquí, y en enero seré el que te propondrá, tu sigue expandiendo aunque no haya más gente. A veces no te contestan en el Chat porque ya se han ido, ¿Sabes? Además esta es la última semana de trimestre, así que mucha gente estará de exámenes de evaluación y/o recuperación; (Que no es mi caso porque aún estoy en 5º, de hecho mi edad es 10, xD, Así que eso. --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 13:48 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Sí. Como voy a ganar en usuario del mes se hará una votación para saber si soy administrador y un burócrata me dejará serlo.... Bueno, voy a ver la wiki que dejaste en el chat,,, chao --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 18:32 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Editar Tío no edites como loco; es mejor que se expandan otros. --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 09:59 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Perdona si te molesté pero yo cuando dejo artículos sin terminar no los dejo así, como en el artículo missigno; de todas formas perdona si te molesté. (Tengo 5 puntos de sutura en la mano y no me deja escribir bién. --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 14:35 19 dic 2009 (UTC) RE Es que había pocos administradores y me hicieron. Creo que voy a empezar a contribuir. --*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 16:59 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Editar Ya pero hago artículos largos últimamente, además estoy jodido al escribir por los puntos de la mano. --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 19:55 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Decimotercera Película Hey tío,he leído lo que has puesto en el club de las pokenoticias que habrá una 13ª película llamada Pokemon Z donde saldrán los perros legendarios y un pokémon de 5ª generación; ¿Es verdad o lo dices de broma? Si es así dime la página web donde lo encontraste. --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 19:35 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Hola tío: Para los artículos de ataques (llamarada, hidrobomba, etc) me gustaría que, en cuanto a imágenes, pusieras así: Archivo:120px-Empoleon_usando_Hidrobomba.png|Así si. Y no así: thumb|left|Así no. O así: thumb|right|Así tampoco. Salu2.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 13:37 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Artículos de movimientos Pues bien, es mejor que no pongas nuevas secciones diciendo "aprendizaje" además ese artículo ya está completo; ¿Por qué pones la Plantilla:Incompleto? Salu2 --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 13:43 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Bueno, eso es lo de menos, déjalo, tu sigue creando artículos de movimientos, que ya se ampliarán porque sino sería muuuuuuuuy pesado para pocas personas. --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 14:05 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Pokenovela Tranqui eres cyndaquil pero evolucionarás. --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 14:44 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Jo pero ya he empezado... Ademas vas a evolucionar el 1º a quilava y serás el 1º en llegar a typlosion --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 14:50 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola Visita la mejor competicion de dialgapedia: http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/wiki/Mejor_Legendario_Existente --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 22:07 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Que tal Hola Alvaro, soy Shiny ya se abrieron las votaciones para que sea administrador: Aquí: http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/wiki/Dialgapedia_Wiki:Administradores --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 13:19 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Re: k pasa aquiiiiiii ...La verdad es que tienes razón... gracias por avisarme. Sobre las 1000 ediciones, tu ya tienes 400, y llevas menos tiempo que yo aquí. Gracias por acordarte, creo que ya seré administrador, van bien las votaciones --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 12:38 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Tranquilo Tranquilo, ya puedo editar perfectamente; se habría colapsado el ordenador. Gracias por tu preocupación --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 15:36 30 dic 2009 (UTC) RE:una idea Me parece bien. Tú serás el fundador y el que ideó el proyecto, y yo el otro fundador. ¿Te parece?--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 20:02 30 dic 2009 (UTC) hola te dejo unos videosthumb|300px|leftthumb|310px|rightthumb|300px|right--que los rotom te acompañen 16:34 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Tu ordenador Jajaa, que el ordenador te va mas lento que Pedro Picapiedra xD... ¿Tienes portatil? Porque lo parece --Pokemon shiny 21:03 5 ene 2010 (UTC) RE:k dicesfi aunque fueras japones el wifi es mundial. Por lo tanto me puedo conectar con wifi aunque fueras japones. Que pena de que no tengas wifi. Por cierto, he hecho esta pokenovela, La pokeleyenda Supuesto evento ¿Es cierto el evnto de Regigigas para HG/SS? --Pokemon shiny 17:07 6 ene 2010 (UTC) ALVARODARKRAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Soy shiny ¡¡¡Hay un problema!!! Un usuario anónimo me reclama que hice el artículo hipnosis copiado de wikidex, y me acusa de la culpa porque has copiado directamente de wikidex los pokémon que lo aprenden. Te dejo la dirección IT de ese usuario anónimo Háblale. Es Usuario Anónimo:83.50.194.78 Pues entra en mi página de discusión y míralo. No me refiero a Cizagna!!! Ella/El me ha ayudado!!! Es el usuario anónimo Ton teva màra; (traducido, de p_ta madre) la contestación Ya perdona, a veces no se me carga la barra de herramientas... x3 (Como ahora) Tu amigo Pokemon shiny Ya le he avisado de un presunto bloqueo. Gracias Alvaro (Que pasará que no me sale la barra de herramientas) Por cierto, Who es quien ¿Que significa lo otro? : ¿Por qué este artículo se parece tanto a este? --83.50.205.46 19:52 7 ene 2010 (UTC) :: Un plagio da igual que lo hayas hecho copiando y pegando o que lo hayas escrito a mano replicando la estructura y las palabras que hay en otro lugar. No te estoy regañando por eso, pues la licencia lo permite, pero es que debes usar la plantilla para cumplir con la licencia. De lo contrario, lo que haces va en contra de las políticas de Wikia. Y si no pregunta a Pokemon shiny. Y no me tengo por qué registrar para decirte esto --83.50.205.46 20:21 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Oye Una cosa, como creas la tabla paravotar?€l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? Unete al Torneo Fortuna AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 04:45 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Bueno No son chorradas, también está para eso. Re:Problema Yo lo veo bien. En ambas páginas tienes 609 ediciones. Por cierto, ¡sigue colaborando así! ;) --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 23:04 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Sí Tengo wifi aunque defectuoso y sí que me llegó la barra de herramientas nueva, es una pasada Pokemon shiny 14:31 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Imagen Como hago para poder poner una imagen.AnGeL 14:12 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Torneo equilibrio Hola, soy Polo. He creado Ciudad Dialga y Torneo Equilibrio. Te lo digo porque a lo mejor te interesa. (Las rondas del torneo no serán en días de diario, sólo fines de semana).Polo 15:44 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo hola #Lo siento, te equivocas. En el wifi me he encontrado japonesesque los rotom te acompañen 22:11 17 ene 2010 (UTC) posdata. no me referia a eso. me referia a lo de la plaza wifi no al punto de acceso. Posdata: quieres ser mi amigo que los rotom te acompañen 14:51 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Mi Dojo Podrias ser aprendiz del Dojo Fuerza Total, AMIGO.Visita Ciudad Vista OroAnGeL 16:22 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Club de las Pokenoticias Cuando pongas una noticia sobre un juego nuevo o un evento no te olvides de ponerlo en negrita. Pronto haré una remodelación en el club de las pokenoticias Pokemon shiny 15:05 19 ene 2010 (UTC) hola Rotom jejeque los rotom te acompañen 12:25 20 ene 2010 (UTC) hola has leido mi pokenovela la pokeleyenda que los rotom te acompañen 21:46 20 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:... Supongo que cuando acabe el mes ¿no? [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny|Shiny - Tus mensajes aquí]] 15:56 21 ene 2010 (UTC) hola ¿tienes wifi? Re... No puedo ahora porque el wifi ahora no lo pesco XD. ¿Qué página hay que acortar? [[Usuario:Pokémon shiny|Pokemon shiny]] 15:09 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Me pasaba viendo tu usuario y vi tus ediciones entonces ... quisieras ser administrador de dialgapedia? responde --'Your friend:₯ ' - ' ¿Any Questions?' 23:10 22 ene 2010 (UTC) RE Es verdad, el tío ese es capaz de cualquier cosa.-- *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 15:24 23 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Felicidades!! Me he enterado de tu futuro cargo en Dialgapedia. I´m shiny| 22:16 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Esta es la plantilla que debes colocar en lo alto de tu usuario; Gracias por tu amabilidad Gracias, pero ya me gusta como está mi equipo. Gracias de todas maneras. Polo 14:47 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Y ya que vas a ser administrador, me gustaría saber si apruebas mi proyecto "líderes de gimnasio de dialgapedia". Pokemon shiny, Masterkyogren e I.E.Pokémon lo han aprobado. Polo 14:51 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Aún no está creado. Polo 14:56 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Va de crear 8 ciudades en dialgapedia con sus respectivos gimnasios. Si quieres ver algunas, mira la categoría "Ciudades de Ocio". Polo 15:00 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo No necesariamente. Yo soy líder de gimnasio y no soy administrador y no todos los administradores son líderes. Sólo hay un administrador que sea líder, Alecran. Si lo que quieres es unirte al proyecto, todo el mundo puede hacerlo. Polo 15:07 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Plantilla Como puedo crear una plantilla para mi ciudad????:El menda lerenda. 14:26 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Felicidades. Eres la 3ª persona que logra 1000 ediciones aquí I´m shiny| 19:58 27 ene 2010 (UTC) El hermano secreto de pkachu. Vale, siempre es bueno tener ayuda.Lo puedes poner en la lista de pokenovelas?Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 22:06 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Las aventuras de Polo Aunque parezca que es copiado de Mundo Misterioso porque el comienzo es muy parecido, no es cierto. La trama de la historia es muy diferente, aunque el protagonista fuera un humano. Y ya ha salido el segundo capítulo. Polo 11:38 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo pues claro si me gustaria ser un horsea, pero... ¿En que? bye y saludos usuario:Elvicho007 Pokenovela cualquiera Puedo se el chimchar.Si lo soy, on de nombre Carlox.Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 22:03 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Tu novela Podrías cambiarme el nombre y llamarme Drek?? Es que ahora me gusta ese nombre para las novelas.-- *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 15:53 30 ene 2010 (UTC) : Me cambias el nombre en tu novela? Quiero llamarme Drek. *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 21:16 31 ene 2010 (UTC) 8º gimnasio Gimnasio de Ciudad Brillante Quiero que seas el aprendiz a derrotar para que el aspirante se enfrente a mi. Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:27 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala Equilibrio cuando quieras amigo mi codigo de amigo es:5456 5569 4911 Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 14:29 6 feb 2010 (UTC) : jaja no importa amigo a mi me dieron el wifi anteayer me avisas, ok? adios Cara Arceus Lo busque en imagenes Google y me salio.Muy raro no en pokemon mundo misterioso solo sale Arceus como estatua.Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 20:31 8 feb 2010 (UTC)thumb|Foto rara EEEEEE 5ª De donde sacas todo lo de la 5ª generación.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? 15:01 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Oye ¿¿¿Como es que hay cara de Arceus MM??? Yo he jugado a todas las versiones MM en emulad. y no me sale Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:27 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Club Puedo ser uno de los jefes de el club anti ciencia al poder?Ola y adios.Tranquilo, es broma Jajajaja... 17:07 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Friends Llevamos mucho tiempo hablando por el chat ¿quieres ser mi wikiamigo?Carlos96 ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 16:17 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Unión Mira nos hemos unido y que hago yo con Pokenews, creo una subpágina en Noticias de pokémon que será Noticias de pokémon/Pokenews hay ponemos noticias con menor información.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 11:35 13 feb 2010 (UTC)¿ok? Mi blog Si quieres quejarte a Ciencia al poder, es el momento, se ha pasado por mi blog. Polo 16:31 13 feb 2010 (UTC) El instí El Instí es una nueva pokenovela y necesito personajes ¿Quieres ser uno?Carlos Ola,ola Cachondeo 23:16 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Re: Si en ese apartado ponemos noticias menos importantes y podiamos poner algún truquillo.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 10:33 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Los equipos de rescate ¿Quieres un papel en ella? dime el pokémon y personaje que quieres ser.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 16:24 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Pokemasterpedia ES DE CARLOS96 NO MIA.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 14:39 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Re:Error Dime en que artículo ha sido Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 15:26 15 feb 2010 (UTC) ...No atino, yo siempre lo pongo con mayúscula. En fin, si es el nombre de un artículo se puede redirigir Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 15:29 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Guía de Pokémon Diamante y Perla Si quieres hacer esta guía, preferiría que sólo hicieses las correcciones de ortografía. ¿Te parece? *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 20:42 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Repartidor de Cindaquils El proximo sabado 27 de Febrero a las ocho menos cuarto (hora española) entregare los cindaquils, si un participante es de otro pais y no sabe que hora es las ocho menos cuarto en su pais que se informe de las horas.Se repartiran los cindaquils.El encargado del reparto es Carlos.Si tienes un problema con la hora decidmelo a mi discusion mis datos son: Carlox 1634-5031-2072 Si me voy de el wi-fi esperad un poco por que debo recargar mi equipo de cindaquils.Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 10:52 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate Alvaro, te hecho un combate ¿a que hora quedamos? Postata:Perdona si crees que te he copiado la wikia, pelillos a la mar.Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 22:18 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Duda Hola, tu pareces k sabes del tema siguiente: aver k te cuente la historia "hace ya 2 años vi la peli de pokemon ranger y el templo del mar y manaphy, me encanto y decidi tenerlo en mi ekipo. Al cabo de un año deje a manaphy al cargo de mi primo pork veia k no luchaba bien y...desaparecio, bueno,hoy e visto la pelicula de manaphy otra vez y lo busque todo el tiempo...estaba en huevo, lo acabo de encontrar y digo: ¿que tal si lo meto? pero eso significa dejaar a un pokemon de mi ekipo y estoi pensando en ninetales y...¿cual es mejor ninetales o manaphy?Ismaeljonaspoke 18:47 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Aviso Si eres Fan de LoS TrioS pues no te pierdas su segunda temporada. También te dejo la plantilla de la pokénovela de LoS TrioS: Espero que disfrutes con esta pokénovela tan emocionante. (10:30)~(España) Heart Gold y Soul Silver De donde conseguiste el Heart Gold y Soul Silver????Pasame el link : ) Carlos Me quereis contar algo??? mis historias y votaciones aqui ; ) 08:56 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Pichu Es el oreja despeinada o el shiny?responde PD:Si es el gizamimi me lo puedes guardar hasta que me compre heart gold? --'Dialga' 'Palkia' 15:06 5 mar 2010 (UTC) '''Re:'Mensaje discutivo No te agrego aun, simplemente porque JP agrego a un usuario, cuando yo no acepte. Eso indica que por el momento basta con nosotros 4. Te recomiendo, interesarte por ayudar a otros usuarios. 15:05 7 mar 2010 (UTC) : No me pongas como el malo aquí, agregué a Pokemon shiny, es de lógica de los que más experiencia y tiempo llevan aquí. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] [[Pueblo Venisow|PV]] 15:15 7 mar 2010 (UTC) ¡FELICITACIONES! Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Cómo cuantas veces he cambiado mi firma? xD 22:20 8 mar 2010 (UTC) OLA OLA, ME QUISIERA INSCRIVIR EN EL TORNEO QUE ESTAS ACIENDO, YO ME INSCRIBO O TU LO ACES?? OLA OLA, ME QUISIERA INSCRIVIR EN EL TORNEO QUE ESTAS ACIENDO, YO ME INSCRIBO O TU LO ACES??GALLADE 20:24 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Re:Equipo de comunidad Para qué? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?]] 15:30 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Y eso sirve para...? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'''IEP]] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 16:05 10 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: No Cambiar A que te refieres??? Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Ya me aburri de esa firma jajaja 23:53 11 mar 2010 (UTC) olaa illo no ace falta que pongas que tienes muchos a 100 en "pokemon nv 100"tienes que poner el numero o los nombres!!! Charizard-1999 18:18 13 mar 2010 (UTC) como me has echo esto... Nunca me he peleado con un administrador pero en mi defensa te tengo que decir que como soy nuevo una vez me lo podrias perdonar,pero si lo hago mas veces me bloqueass.Una cosa.No se como pueden venir tantos usuarios por haber echo una cosa mal i te bloquean.Yo no quiero enfadarme contigo solo quiero que te enteres de estos y quiero seguir siendo tu amigo.(Aunque no nos conozcamos)y si sigues enfadado solo ai una forma de arreglar esto.Combate pk. Soulsiver Veo que has pasado tus Pokémon al Soulsiver, borro tu código de amigo? Si es así dime el nuevo, y un día (si puedes el jueves) para combatir de nuevo, está vez sin trucos... --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] Mi discusión 20:53 16 mar 2010 (UTC) : OK. Lo de las imagenes no te lo recomiendo... --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] Mi discusión 14:51 17 mar 2010 (UTC) El comentario que dejaste en La vida según Pikachu... Pues si, es de los Simpson.-- *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 11:05 19 mar 2010 (UTC) RE Bueno, pero déjame un enlace que no se donde descargarlo. *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 14:33 19 mar 2010 (UTC)